


A Fortnight at Phantomhive

by aelie_earle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Sex, Drama, Dream Sex, F/F, F/M, Harems, I mean its somewhat crack, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe angst, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Murder Mystery, Porn With Plot, Reader is a idiot, Reverse Harem, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, and i oop, ill tag specific smut tags when we get there- but dw there will be smut, like bruh, no ciel pairings cause he's a minor u nasties, oof, orbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelie_earle/pseuds/aelie_earle
Summary: Perfect proportions, pale white skin unmarked by any blemish. And eyes. Eyes like the devil; I hadn’t realised I was staring, losing myself in his deep unforgiving gaze until his pupils shifted to mine.----As Y/N's mother and sister's health continues to worsen, her last resort is to take up a position as maid at the illustrious Phantomhive Estate.But as her dreams leave her with lingering thoughts of red eyes and sweat across her skin. Y/N will soon release the truth of what goes on behind closed doors at the estate.----Am I writing this smut piece purely for my friend even though she didn't ask for it? Yes.Am I dragging who ever else stumbles across this along for the ride? Maybe so.





	1. Eyes Like The Devil.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have come from my other works- this is slightly less cracky than usual but still lots of orbs so dw.  
> If you're new than welcome- feel free to read my other stuff but be warned cause its way more cracky than this will be-oof.
> 
> if you wanna leave a comment that be cool cause I do read them uwu.
> 
> Anyways I'll leave ya be.
> 
> ps.this is a short first chapter but dw the others will be longer than this

London, 1896, raindrops hammered down against the cobblestone streets, and ran in long lines like tear tracks down the hard window of my carriage. The wheels hit a bump, jolting me from my reverie. I turn my face up squinting in the poor light shed from the veiled moon and grimace.

The Phantomhive Manor.

My new home, I was to be a maid at the estate; my uncle had secured me a job and with my mother and sisters failing health I was unable to refuse.

The carriage turned to face a large imposing mass of steel bars, towering up to pearce at the storm-laden sky- the gates opened as we rode through and clanged with a deafening ring- audible even over the rain- echoing through my ears with what felt like the finality of my sentence.

The carriage stopped- again jolting me as i collected my self: straightening my bonnet and securing my gloves- bracing myself for the chilling cold i was sure to greet as i left the confines of the carriage. The driver came to open the door and i tensed, waiting for the rain to engulf me in its bitter embrace as my feet met the hard packed earth of their groomed drive. 

Except it didn’t, the rain didn’t so much as dampen my bonnet, I peared up beneath my long thick lashes, to see a hand clothed in a pristin white glove. My gaze followed the hand down an arm, up to a broad shoulder, a long pale throat and then a face.

Perfect proportions, pale white skin unmarked by any blemish. And eyes. Eyes like the devil; I hadn’t realised I was staring, losing myself in his deep unforgiving gaze until his pupils shifted to mine.

I flushed, cheeks turning a deep shade of scarlet that i hoped he wouldn't notice in the dim light of the lantern I had only just noticed was in his other hand.

I saw the beginnings of a smirk as I averted my orbs, lashes feathering my cheeks as I stared at my steadily shifting feet as a red blush dusted my cheeks till they glowed like hot coals. 

What a great way to begin my time here, by being caught ogling who I assume was the head butler of the estate. Great start y/n, really.


	2. Spilled Ink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a hot minute but here it is- I know I promised a longer chapter but this is still a short one so oops. But dw next chapter will be a lot longer than this one, I mean it this time.
> 
> P.S.A. I also don't have a beta reader yet so pls excuse any spelling mistakes cause I read this like 20 times and my brain went numb so oof.

I felt heated breath whisper against my neck- hair standing on edge as his hot mouth left a trail of sin down its side and then down further- finally reaching the hollow of my throat. 

My body heaved against its will- spine arching up, desperate to be closer, desperate with the need to be consumed, swallowed up in desire until I didn't have to think.

His hands ran down my sides to land possessively at my waist with a pressure that would bruise. Air rushed out of my mouth, panting and begging with sounds that I didn’t know I was capable of making.

I’d never known want like this.

A hand left my waist, and I whimpered at its absence, missing its heavy demanding weight and the way it pulled me up against him. 

My whimper cut short as his long fingers now threaded their way into my thick unbound hair, tugging my head back to expose the pale column of my throat. I felt his mouth against my ear, his breathing calm, as if I was the only one affected by the heavy rotations of his hips against mine.

“It’s a shame really.” My closed eyes creased in confusion, his words barely making it through the hazy fog of desire clouding my senses.

“A shame this isn’t real.” My eyes barely slipped open in time to see a glimpse of red eyes covered by a mess of black hair, before his words sent me hurtling towards consciousness.

\---------------------------  
I awoke with a start, wisps of hair that had escaped my braid clinging to my neck and face with sweat. My breathing harsh in the silence of the empty maids quarters, moonlight pouring out shameless from the high window casting a stark light over my bed as I came to the realisation of what had just happened. 

My cheeks burned and I pressed the back of my clammy hands against them in an attempt to lessen their glow- embarrassed even though alone.

My lips instantly uttered a mantra on their own accord, praying to God and the Saints to absolve me of sin. I’d never dreamt like that before, never had anyone I’d been interested enough in to dream like that.

And yet I had been interested once, at least a long time ago I had. But those bright eyes the colour of pure sin and hair like spilled ink didn’t meet the description of my previous lover.

I shook the thought from my mind, banishing any lingering feeling of the phantom touches at my waist and lay back down in bed. The moon cast long shadows across the floor and up the walls- shapes distorted and swirled into monsters and men as I shut my eyes and sank into a fitful sleep.


	3. Messy pigtails- bright hazel eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters should be slowly getting longer as I get into the routine of writing again. The rest of the chapters may see a few edits- but nothing that will change the plot.
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment any questions bbys.
> 
> xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Heat bloomed from his feather touches down my spine. 

Breath turned laboured as my hips stuttered the same cadence of my heart.

His words like velvet in my ears.

“Y/N?” My body jolted, hands barely catching the expensive antique vase in my grasp. 

I’d been day-dreaming again. Struggling from keeping thoughts of him from my mind.

I wasn't even one week into my new job at the estate and already I’d risked being turned out on the streets due to carelessness. Well at least I couldn't imagine that Mr Michaelis- no Sebastian, as he’d insisted on my calling him- would do such a thing, but nonetheless my behaviour of late had been lacking.

“Y/N? Are you okay?” I had lost myself in my thoughts again and had failed to respond to Mey-Rin, the only other maid at the estate. 

“Huh, oh yes sorry- I must have drifted off for a second. Sorry.” I stuttered the words out, eyes tracing over the patterns in the leather of my shoes.

“Oh! No worries Y/N, it’s just Sebastian asked me to come find you for the briefing for tomorrow evening.” I couldn't help but notice the blush that dusted her cheeks and the beginnings of a smile at the edges of her mouth when she talked about the task Mr Michae- Sebastian had asked her to carry out.

Mey-Rin was one of the first to greet me when I arrived at the Manor. After Sebastian escorted me to the maid's quarters, Mey-Rin had opened the door, maroon hair up in messy pigtails- bright hazel eyes blinking blearily up in the light from his lantern. Her sleepy composure didn't last long as she hurtled away from the door, the sounds of scrabbling and drawers opening and closing until she appeared at the door once more, this time wrapped in a heavy modest dressing gown and the most notable addition to her appearance. A pair of large thick glasses perched high up her nose.

She had barely got a comprehensible word out as Sebastian introduced me to Mey-Rin, telling her I was the new maid they we're expecting and that she was to see to it that I was comfortably situated in my new home.

He’d left before the words “Of course” had left her mouth. My orbs following his long strides down the hall and around a corner out of sight. 

I turned back to see Mey-Rin doing the same, she turned to me and locked eyes, before glancing down at herself and hastily straightening out her dressing gown. 

She ushered me into the room whilst introducing herself, “I’m Mey-Rin, the only other maid here. “Here let me help you with those” She took one of the two bags in my hands, I had struggled to pack much due to the little possessions I owned. But she didn't seem to notice how little I had brought with me, despite knowing the indefinite length of my stay.

“There are two main sleeping quarters” She gestured at two separate doorways, “There's only the two of us here at the estate, but these quarters were built with the intention of over twenty female staff alone, so I sleep in one. You can have the other if you want- both are accommodated by a bathing room and joined by this common room we're in now.” 

I glanced up at her in shook, surprised at the expanse of just the maids quarters. My mind instantly conjuring up images of how large the estate must be if such a building only exists for the maids alone. 

Mey-Rin mistook my surprise for what appeared as mild enmity "Of course you don't have to sleep in the other set of rooms, there are plenty enough beds in my one, if you'd like to share. I’d only meant that maybe you would want your own space seeing that we will be seeing each other so often. I’m sorry if I-” Her cheeks reddened. Words running together as they spilled out of her mouth like wool unravelling from a scarf.

“Oh no, I was only shocked at the size of the quarters. I didn't mean anything by it!”

“Oh” a smile spread across her face ”I do hope we become friends” her arms engulfed me in a hug- awkward due to my bag still in her hand, but nonetheless I returned it-although hesitantly. “With no other women at the estate, I've been hoping for a friend, and when I heard that we would be receiving a new maid I was excited, but didn't want to make the wrong impression.” 

I pulled away, and her eyes shot down to her feet, “Sorry if I was being too forward.”

I rushed to answer. “Of course not, don't worry- I hope we'll be close too. I was unaware there would be other maids, or should I say another maid. I didn't know if I would be able to make friends but I’m sure we’ll get along winningly.” I smiled to reassure her and she beamed back.

She showed me through her rooms and then brought me to mine. Sure enough there were 10 beds lining the wall. “You can pick whichever one you’d like, and there's a dresser by the side of each along with a trunk to house your belongings”

“Thank-you Mey-Rin”

“Of course, I’ll leave you to rest, it must have been a tiring journey so late at night. I’ll come for you in the morning, but don't hesitate to come knocking should you need anything.”

I grasped her hands in mine, “Truly-thank you, I apologise if I came across as impolite or cold. Its only-”

“Don’t worry Y/N, I’ll see you in the morning. Rest well!”

And with that she left, pigtails swinging behind her as she shut the door gently. I sat down on a bed near the window bags at my feet. I looked up at the window gazing out to the clear night sky, before begrudgingly beginning the job of packing my things away into the trunk and changing out of my travel clothes into a modest nightgown. 

I shuffled towards the door Mey-Rin had indicated as the washroom and began to wash the day's dirt and sweat from my face and neck, before making my way back to my bed and slipping beneath its soft covers. My body ached from the day’s long travel and my eyes closed-heavy with sleep. 

That was the night the dreams began.


End file.
